Tezuka’s Clock Alarm messages
by Fuji S
Summary: Sometimes a present doesn't mean happiness. :3 Update Chapter 2
1. Week 1

**Disclaimer: ** Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, either does the characters. However, this story or drabble or whatever you call it does belong to me. So please don't flame me for my insanity due to my flock of muses. That just won't leave me ALONE! Okay I am done please enjoy. 

**Thank You:** I would like to thank Reitsu for her help in killing my writers block. And making sure at least the characters are somewhat in character.   


**¤ Tezuka's Clock Alarm messages**  
**by Fuji S. Yuki**  


**I. Oishi**

**Oishi**: Good morning! It's morning already. Please wake up Tezuka, if you don't wake up quickly, you'll miss the bus in the morning. So wake up, or this machine would send a notice to my cell phone that I need to call you awake.  


**I. Oishi Response: Tezuka**

**Oishi [alarm message]**: Good morning! It's morning already. Please wake up Tezuka, if you don't wake up quickly, you'll miss the bus in the morning. So wake up, or this machine would send a notice to my cell phone that I need to call you awake. [alarm message continues in the background]  
**Tezuka-mama**: Oh, my, Kunimitsu. Why don't you turn off your alarm if you're already awake?  
**Oishi**: I was about too. [Inner Thoughts: Though Oishi sure is fussy like a mother in real life did he really have to make the Alarm Clock message the same way?]  


**II. Inui**

**Inui**: fufufu.... It's morning, Tezuka. If you don't wake up early, you will receive my Inui Special Golden Remix Juice. Or should I place you in my hot embrace? But even if you don't wake up, you'll still be my summer guy.  


**II. InuiResponse: Tezuka**

**Inui [alarm message]**: fufufu.... It's morning, Tezuka. If you don't wake up early, you will receive my Inui Special Golden Remix Juice. Or should I place you in my hot embrace? But even if you don't wake up, you'll still be my summer guy.  
[alarm message repeats, but only gets halfway through the first sentence]  
**Tezuka:** Aa.... Seems like this is going to be one of those bad days.  


**III. Taka. Momo. Eiji**

**Taka**: Morning. Morning. Morning.  
**Momo**: Not like that, Taka-san. It has to be a message that he'll definitely wake up to.  
**Eiji **: Wake up. It's morning NYAH!  
**Momo**: Not like that, either, Eiji-sempai. It has to be a message that the person who's listening will definitely wake up to.  
**Taka**: But simple should be enough.  
**Eiji**: Ne---h, I got it. How about you do it, Momo?  
**Momo**: Ok. I know. clears throat It's morning. If you don't wake up, you're going to be late. I know you're sleepy, but today...  
**Eiji**: No, no. If he has to wake up, then he won't wake up unless it sounds louder. Here Taka-san your racket.  
**Taka**: Aa arigato Eiji. BURNING!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU!!!  
**Momo**: W... wait...that is too loud! Hey watch where your swinging that racket.  
**Eiji**: He won't wake up unless we make Taka-san scream.  
**Momo**: S.. stop that.  
crash  
**Taka**: Eh what happen?  
**Eiji**: Th... that's recording equipment. Taka-san mou!  
crash  
zip  


**III. Taka. Momo. Eiji Response: Tezuka**

**Taka [alarm message]**: Morning. Morning. Morning.  
**Momo [alarm message]**: Not like that, Taka-san. It has to be a message that he'll definitely wake up to.  
**Eiji [alarm message]**: Wake up. It's morning NYAH!  
**Tezuka**: I'm awake.  
**Momo [alarm message]**: Not like that, either, Eiji-sempai. It has to be a message that the person who's listening will definitely wake up to.  
**Taka [alarm message]**: But simple should be enough.  
**Eiji [alarm message]**: Ne---h, I got it. How about you do it, Momo?  
**Momo [alarm message]**: Ok. I know. clears throat It's morning. If you don't wake up, you're going to be late. I know you're sleepy, but today...  
**Tezuka:** I'm awake already.  
**Eiji [alarm message]:** No, no. If he has to wake up, then he won't wake up unless it sounds louder. Here Taka-san your racket.  
**Taka [alarm message]:** Aa arigato Eiji. _BURNING!!!!!!! WAKE UP YOU!!!_  
**Tezuka:** That's why I said I'm awake.  
**Momo [alarm message]: **W... wait...that is too loud! Hey watch where your swinging that racket.  
**Eiji [alarm message]:** He won't wake up unless we make Taka-san scream.  
**Momo [alarm message]:** S.. stop that.  
crash  
**Taka [alarm message]:** Eh what happen?  
**Eiji [alarm message]:** Th... that's recording equipment. Taka-san mou!  
crash  
zip   
**Tezuka**: I said it already! heaving No matter how many times you press the stop button on this alarm, it doesn't stop until the very end. I'm getting harassed by a birthday present...I'll make them run laps for this!! 

**IV. Fuji **

**Fuji:** Good morning Tezuka...Fufufufu this is your wife waking you up. You should give me a kiss when you see me Tezuka. After all I think I deserve it after serving you so much these past few years. Besides we can always have a rematch behind the court sheds. See ya later lover...*purrs* 

**IV. Fuji ****Response: Tezuka **

**Fuji [alarm message]:** Good morning Tezuka...Fufufufu this is your wife waking you up.   
**Tezuka: …w**ife?  
**Fuji [alarm message]:** You should give me a kiss when you see me Tezuka.   
**Tezuka:** …kiss Ears turning red   
**Fuji [alarm message]:** After all I think I deserve it after serving you so much these past few years.   
**Tezuka:** Serving? Cheeks acquiring a reddish tinge   
**Fuji [alarm message]:** Besides we can always have a rematch behind the court sheds. See ya later lover...*purrs*   
**Tezuka:** . . . Gets up and runs to the shower 

**V. Ryoma.Horio.Sakuno.Tomoka.Karupin**

**Horio:** Echizen say something to wake up Buchou  
**Ryoma:** Nande?  
**Tomoka:** Ryoma-sama! Gabanatta you can wake up Tezuka Buchou.  
**Ryoma:** Iyada…  
**Horio:** Sighs Echizen your impossible…  
**Sakuno:** Ryoma-kun…  
**Karupin:** MEOW!!!  
**Ryoma:** Eh! Karupin!  
Crashs   
**Tomoka:** Ahhh! Kawaii!!!  
**Ryoma:** Iie don't pull on Karupin's tail!  
**Karupin:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! hissing sound came over the line   
**Sakuno:** Tomo-chan!  
**Horio:** WAH! That Raccoon is eating the cords!  
**Ryoma:** Karupin come back!  
More Crashes   
Zip 

**V. Ryoma.Horio.Sakuno.Tomoka.Karupin Response: Tezuka**

**Horio [alarm message]:** Echizen say something to wake up Buchou  
**Ryoma [alarm message]:** Nande?  
**Tomoka [alarm message]:** Ryoma-sama! Gabanatta you can wake up Tezuka Buchou.  
**Tezuka:** I am awake.  
**Ryoma [alarm message]:** Iyada…  
**Horio [alarm message]:** Sighs Echizen your impossible…  
**Sakuno [alarm message]:** Ryoma-kun…  
**Karupin [alarm message]:** MEOW!!!  
**Ryoma [alarm message]:** Eh! Karupin!  
Crashs   
**Tezuka**: . . . Flinches   
**Tomoka [alarm message]:** Ahhh! Kawaii!!!  
**Ryoma [alarm message]:** Iie don't pull on Karupin's tail!  
**Karupin [alarm message]:** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW! hissing sound came over the line   
**Tezuka: **I am going to kill them. Cringes   
**Sakuno [alarm message]:** Tomo-chan!  
**Horio [alarm message]:** WAH! That Raccoon is eating the cords!  
**Ryoma [alarm message]:** Karupin come back!  
More Crashes   
Zip   
**Tezuka-mama:** Kunimitsu your friends are so thoughtful.  
**Tezuka:** . . .  
**Tezuka-mama:** Ever since they gave you this alarm you always wake up early. And they also have so many varieties that your never bored when you wake up. Door Closes  
**Tezuka:** … I'll make the freshman run til they bleed.  


**VI. Kaidoh**

**Kaidoh:** Fushuuuu....*Snores* Fushuuuu *snores* Crash URASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Snores* Fushuuuuu....  
  
**VI. Kaidoh Response: Tezuka**

**Kaidoh [Alarm Message]:** Fushuuuu....*Snores* Fushuuuu *snores* Crash URASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Snores* Fushuuuuu....  
  
**Tezuka: **Again why did I accept this present?  
  
  



	2. Week 2

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis does not belong to me, either does the characters. However, this story or drabble or whatever you call it does belong to me. So please don't flame me for my insanity due to my flock of muses. That just won't leave me ALONE! Okay I am done please enjoy.

**¤ Tezuka's Clock Alarm messages**

**Author: **Fuji S. Yuki

**VII. Kamio Akira.Tachibana Ann**  
  
**Kamio:** Again why do we have to wake up Tezuka?  
**Ann:** Oh come on it will be fun Kamio.  
**Kamio:** Eh all right then only for you Ann-chan.  
**Ann: **Arigato.  
**Kamio:** Clears Throat WAKE UP!!!!  
**Ann:** Very good, I wonder after he wakes up if I can ask him out on a date.  
**Kamio:** Ann-chan! Why are you saying that?  
**Ann:** Well I thought it would be a good incentive to make him wake up. Giggles Besides this feels like a date right now.  
**Kamio:** Ann-chan MOU!!! Why do you want someone so stoic and cold? For all you know he may be a rapist.  
**Ann:** Anou Kamio-kun.  
**Kamio:** What?  
**Ann:** I think the thing is still recording.  
**Kamio:** Oh it is….  
  
**VII. Kamio Akira.Tachibana Ann Response: Tezuka**

**Kamio [alarm message]:** Again why do we have to wake up Tezuka?  
**Ann [alarm message]: **Oh come on it will be fun Kamio.  
**Tezuka:** ...Fudomine's doing this too..?'  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** Eh all right then only for you Ann-chan.  
**Ann [alarm message]: **Arigato.  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** Clears Throat WAKE UP!!!!  
**Tezuka:** …Cringes  
**Ann [alarm message]: **Very good, I wonder after he wakes up if I can ask him out on a date.  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** Ann-chan! Why are you saying that?  
**Ann [alarm message]:** Well I thought it would be a good incentive to make him wake up. Giggles Besides this feels like a date right now.  
**Tezuka:** Raises eyebrows ...first Fuji tells me I owe him a kiss and now Tachibana's sister wants a date? Inner Thoughts: Everyone has gone insane!  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** Ann-chan MOU!!! Why do you want someone so stoic and cold? For all you know he may be a rapist.  
**Tezuka:** ............  
**Ann [alarm message]:** Anou Kamio-kun.  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** What?  
**Ann [alarm message]:** I think the thing is still recording.  
**Kamio [alarm message]:** Oh it is….  
**Tezuka:** Baka  
  
**VIII. Ibu Shinji**

**Shinji: ** mutters Wish I had someone give me a birthday present. Why is Tezuka so lucky, it is bad enough? Why do we have to make a message for a rival schools captain? If it were Tachibana-san's birthday present, I would do it because I respect him. So why do I have to bother with this? Ahh maybe it is the school so that is why they are allow to do this… mumbles   
  
**VIII. Ibu Shinji Response: Tezuka**

**Shinji [alarm message]: ** mutters Wish I had someone give me a birthday present. Why is Tezuka so lucky, it is bad enough?  
**Tezuka:** No one asked you not too.  
**Shinji [alarm message]: **Why do we have to make a message for a rival schools captain?  
If it were Tachibana-san's birthday present, I would do it because I respect him. So why do I have to bother with this? Ahh maybe it is the school so that is why they are allow to do this… mumbles   
**Tezuka:** …  
  
**IX. Atobe Keigo**

**Atobe:** Wake up to my greatness Tezuka. You do realize I am wonderful so you should awaken and praise my beauty. You should be thanking me for even doing this recording of my divine voice. Perhaps next time you see me you should kiss the ground that I walk on. For I am the Divine Atobe Keigo! So, awaken peasant and feast ears on my beauty! Trumpets Sounded  
  
**IX. Atobe Keigo Response: Tezuka**

**Atobe [alarm message]:** Wake up to my greatness Tezuka.  
**Tezuka:** Hyotei. They got Hyotei to do this?  
**Atobe [alarm message]: **You do realize I am wonderful so you should awaken and praise my beauty.  
**Tezuka:** Wonderful? Beauty? Ah! He is the Narcissi.  
**Atobe [alarm message]:** You should be thanking me for even doing this recording of my divine voice.  
**Tezuka:** …I didn't ask you for it.  
**Atobe [alarm message]:** Perhaps next time you see me you should kiss the ground that I walk on. For I am the Divine Atobe Keigo! So, awaken peasant and feast ears on my beauty! Trumpets Sounded  
**Tezuka:** …I wonder how many messages this thing can hold?  
  
**X. Mizuki Hajime.Fuji Yuuta**

**Mizuki:** Why am I leaving a message to Tezuka-san?  
**Yuuta:** It is just to show respect and to be polite because it is his birthday. Besides Mizuki-san we do owe him for lending us some money to get back home.  
**Mizuki:** Well it wasn't my fault for losing the tickets.  
**Yuuta:** Mizuki-san the recording device is running just say something to wake him up.  
**Mizuki:** Why don't I just send him a Birthday card instead?  
**Yuuta:** Well a birthday card cost a bit of money especially, since that would mean we have to well travel to give it to him. Besides, this way we don't have to pay anything, just say something and give it the Seigaku people to put it into the clock.  
**Mizuki:** All right then exasperated How is your arm Tezuka-san? There I said something.  
**Yuuta:** Say something to wake him up.  
**Mizuki:** Don't tell me this is one of those wake up sleeping beauty contest? Besides, I am sure he is already awake after all our talking and all it is evidently clear. Besides, if he isn't then he should just turn on an alarm bell instead.  
**Yuuta:** …  
**Mizuki:** now don't give me that look Yuuta-kun. Silence Fine then…Good Morning Tezuka-san and get your ass out of bed. There are you happy now?  
**Yuuta: **That was very good.  
**Mizuki:** Well if your satisfied I would like to look at your bathroom so that I can redesign it.  
**Yuuta:** …pauses Fine.  
  
**X. Mizuki Hajime.Fuji Yuuta Response: Tezuka**

**Mizuki [alarm message]:** Why am I leaving a message to Tezuka-san?  
**Tezuka: **St. Rudolph is in on this?  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** It is just to show respect and to be polite because it is his birthday. Besides Mizuki-san we do owe him for lending us some money to get back home.  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** Well it wasn't my fault for losing the tickets.  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** Mizuki-san the recording device is running just say something to wake him up.  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** Why don't I just send him a Birthday card instead?  
**Tezuka: **I would have liked a Birthday card instead.  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** Well a birthday card cost a bit of money especially, since that would mean we have to well travel to give it to him. Besides, this way we don't have to pay anything, just say something and give it the Seigaku people to put it into the clock.  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** All right then exasperated How is your arm Tezuka-san? There I said something.  
**Tezuka:** Arm…  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** Say something to wake him up.  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** Don't tell me this is one of those wake up sleeping beauty contest? Besides, I am sure he is already awake after all our talking and all it is evidently clear. Besides, if he isn't then he should just turn on an alarm bell instead.  
**Tezuka:** Sleeping Beauty. Twitches  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** …  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** now don't give me that look Yuuta-kun. Silence Fine then…Good Morning Tezuka-san and get your ass out of bed. There are you happy now?  
**Tezuka:** Look?   
**Yuuta [alarm message]: **That was very good.  
**Mizuki [alarm message]:** Well if your satisfied I would like to look at your bathroom so that I can redesign it.  
**Yuuta [alarm message]:** …pauses Fine.  
**Tezuka: **I really want to know who did these recordings. Frowns  
  
**XI. Akutsu Jin.Dan Taichi**

**Taichi:** Akutsu-sempai leave a message for Tezuka-san.  
**Akutsu:** Don't tell me what to do. I am Akutsu. Akutsu Jin!  
**Taichi:** But Akutsu-sempai it would be a nice thing to do.  
**Akutsu:** No way I don't give a F*ck about him. Let alone know him.  
**Taichi:** Onegai desu!  
**Akutsu:** …  
**Taichi:** Onegai! Onegai with a cherry on me.  
**Akutsu:** Oh alright then. Softer voice Only for you…  
**Taichi:** Yeah!! Arigato Akutsu-sempai.  
**Akutsu:** Whoever you are get your List of curses said out of your list of more curse bed.  
**Taichi:** How you feel now?  
**Akutsu:** Surprisingly good.  
**Taichi:** See all you had to do was be honest.  
**Akutsu:** Aa….  


**XI. Akutsu Jin.Dan Taichi Response: Tezuka**

**Taichi [alarm message]:** Akutsu-sempai leave a message for Tezuka-san.  
**Tezuka:** Yamabuki too?  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** Don't tell me what to do. I am Akutsu. Akutsu Jin!  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** But Akutsu-sempai it would be a nice thing to do.  
**Tezuka:** …****Wonders how they manage to get Akutsu to do this  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** No way I don't give a F*ck about him. Let alone know him.  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** Onegai desu!  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** …  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** Onegai! Onegai with a cherry on me.  
**Tezuka: **Cherry on him? O.o;;;  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** Oh alright then. Softer voice Only for you…  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** Yeah!! Arigato Akutsu-sempai.  
**Tezuka: **…Wonders if the two have a relationship together  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** Whoever you are get your List of curses said out of your list of more curse bed.  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** How you feel now?  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** Surprisingly good.  
**Taichi [alarm message]:** See all you had to do was be honest.  
**Akutsu [alarm message]:** Aa….  
**Tezuka: **…Why do I have a feeling that Kawamura is in on this? Thinks: Makes sense since Kawamura knew Akutsu and perhaps also know Dan  


**XII. Sengoku Kiyosumi**

**Sengoku:** Hi this is Lucky Sengoku. I am just wishing you a lucky day so get out of your bed. If you don't I might have to call your wife and tell him that your being lazy. Ja ne Tezuka-kun.  
  
**XII. Sengoku Kiyosumi Response: Tezuka**

**Sengoku [alarm message]:** Hi this is Lucky Sengoku. I am just wishing you a lucky day so get out of your bed.  
**Tezuka: **Lucky day…I don't feel lucky due to this alarm clock.  
**Sengoku [alarm message]: **If you don't I might have to call your wife and tell him that your being lazy.  
**Tezuka: **Wife? Growls Fuji…  
**Sengoku [alarm message]: **Ja ne Tezuka-kun.  
**Tezuka:** Kun???  
  
**XIII. Kabaji Munehiro**  
  
**Kabaji:** Uso!  
  
**XIII. Kabaji Munehiro** **Response: Tezuka**  
  
**Kabaji [alarm message]:** Uso!  
**Tezuka:** …Sarcasm some alarm… 


End file.
